destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawler Path
<--Specialist Class Brawler is one of the six possible paths for specialists in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally an unarmed, melee style of combat. A specialist may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Brawler. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: A specialist of hand-to-hand and wrestling who's bare hands or lethal weapons. A brawler is a master of unarmed combat. -- -- Provides: Improved G''rappling and Unarmed Combat'' Fatigue Damage New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (5) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Cunning, Brawler (1) - Brawler -- (must be Fisticuffs) -- -- -- Brawler Requires: Level 1 Fisticuffs (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Brawler The brawler may declare any of their attacks made unarmed or with fist weapons to deal fatigue damage; any abilities that would typically require a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon may also be made using unarmed or fist weapons. -- -- Grasp (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs) Passive Effect - Brawler Prevents skill rolls to escape from Restrained buffs on the first turn after the brawler successfully uses Grapple. Allows the brawler to make Grapple attempts as a Minor Action and to use Grapple with Charge and Strike as though it was an attack. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs) Passive Effect - Brawler Allows the brawler to use Medium Armor. -- -- to Hand Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Brawler Adds +1 damage to all attacks made while unarmed or using a fist weapon. -- -- Bash (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs) Major Action - Brawler 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. {Receives no bonuses to damage, if not unarmed or using a fist weapon.} Deals damage to the target's fatigue. If a critical is rolled on this attack, the target receives a Disabled buff that {reduces the number of Minor Abilities they can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Charge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires unarmed or an equipped fist weapon) (Requires Fisticuffs) Major Action - Brawler 3 FP - Movement Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Kick (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs) Major Action - Brawler 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons}; deals damage to all enemy targets within melee distance of the target of this attack; consumes an additional 1 FP for each additional target after the second. This attack can be declared to deal fatigue damage. -- -- Cobralock (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires unarmed or an equipped fist weapon) (Requires Fisticuffs, Grasp) Major Action - Brawler 3 FP - Attack Ability Can only be used on a target currently under the effects of a Restrained buff. Make an attack roll. Deals damage to the target's fatigue. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. Adds a penalty of -5 to all Fortitude rolls made by the target to escape from Restrained buffs on their next turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Bruiser (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs, Bash) Passive Effect - Brawler Adds an additional +2 to Muscle. -- -- Palm (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires unarmed or an equipped fist weapon) (Requires Fisticuffs, Strike) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds a Disabled buff that {reduces the number of Minor Actions the target can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Armor Mastery (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Fisticuffs, Armor Mastery) Passive Effect - Brawler Allows the brawler to use Heavy Armor. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires unarmed or an equipped fist weapon) (Requires Fisticuffs) Major Action - Brawler 8 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Make an additional attack roll that deals unarmed blunt damage but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons.} The additional attack roll of Strike is considered a Kick; alternatively the brawler may use any attack ability as their second attack roll, at its typical cost. -- -- --